Chit-Chat
by StrawberryAe
Summary: Pertama kali bertemu. Pertama kali berkenalan. Pembicaraan mereka menjurus vulgar. SASUNARU


Chit-Chat

Naruto berjalan sambil menendangi kerikil. Tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku, gaya santai namun bukan khas Naruto. Matanya lurus ke depan, memandang lurus ke arah jalan yang ia susuri.

Beberapa menit berjalan, Naruto sampai di depan cafe bernuansa kayu. Cukup sepi, hanya ada segelintir orang yang menikmati sore dengan meninum segelas kopi khas cafe ini.

Naruto mengambil tempat di dekat dinding kaca, tempat yang pas untuk memandang suasana jalanan yang lengang. Seorang _waitress_ menghampiri Naruto untuk menanyakan pesanan.

"Satu _white frape_ " Naruto tersenyum setelah mengucapkan pesanannya.

Sang _waitress_ meminta Naruto untuk menunggu sebentar, Naruto hanya menganguk membalas.

Tak berapa lama, _white frape_ pesanan Naruto datang, dengan diantar oleh _waitress_ lain. Naruto tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Sungguh.

Menyesap kopi panas sambil menikmati suasana sore hari adalah salah satu dari kebiasaan Naruto. Tidak setiap hari memang, tapi jika ada waktu luang ia pasti menyempatkan untuk melakukannya.

"Permisi".

Naruto mendongak, melihat siapa yang baru saja bicara padanya. Seorang lelaki berparas tampan dengan kulit putih dan tubuh atletis.

Lelaki itu langsung mengambil tempat di depan Naruto, tanpa terlebih dahulu meminta izin pada Naruto. Naruto baru saja ingin protes ketikaㅡ

"Aku butuh teman bicara". Suara lelaki itu menginterupsi Naruto, membuat Naruto bingung akan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Sekali lagi Naruto menyesap kopinya. "Baiklah", kata Naruto kemudian. Toh, tidak ada salahnya ia bicara orang asing yang tampan. Lagipula, ia terlihat tidak berbahaya.

"Tanyakan padaku, apa saja" pemuda itu mengangkat tangan, meminta _waitress_ menemuinya dan memesan sesuatu.

"Namaku Naruto, namamu?". Hal pertama yang terlintas di benak Naruto adalah 'aku belum tahu namanya'.

"Sasuke".

"Berapa umurmu?"

"27".

"Sekarang kau bekerja?"

"Ya".

Naruto bingung, Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan satu kata dan tidak bertanya balik. Naruto memutar otak, namun, yang terlintas di pikirannya malahㅡ

"Apa kau pernah melakukan sex?"

Sasuke terlihat tidak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto, "pernah".

Setali tiga uang dengan Sasuke, Naruto pun tampak tidak terkejut dengan jawaban Sasuke. Ia sudah menduga, lelaki tampan seperti Sasuke tidak mungkin tidak pernah melakukannya.

"Sukarela?" Pertanyaan Naruto terdengar ambigu. Entahlah Naruto tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana pertanyaannya.

"Aku, tidak pernah maksa, tidak pernah melakukan pun yang memaksa atau menghasut jika bertemu" Sasuke menjawab dengan santai. "They came, met me, had sex with me, because they wanted it, dan tidak ada satupun yang mau cuma sekali" lanjut Sasuke.

Kali ini Naruto terkejut. "Oh, aku pikir kau melakukannya hanya dengan kekasihmu dan tidak ada satupun yang mau cuma sekali? Berarti kau hebat" Naruto tertawa hambar, dan menyadari bahwa kata terakhir dalam kalimatnya sangat bodoh.

Sasuke menyesap kopi yang baru saja diantar oleh pelayan. "Aku belum punya pacar selama 5 tahun terakhir.. dan aku tidak hebat, biasa saja".

Lagi-lagi Naruto terkejut, berarti.. "bergonta-ganti partner? Apa kau tidak takut?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "apa yang harus aku takutkan?"

"Kemungkinan terkena penyakit". Mendadak Naruto menjadi tidak berselera pada kopinya yang tinggal sedikit.

"Ya- partnernya juga bukan orang yang gonta ganti, dan mereka bukan orang yang sexually super active, begitu juga aku. Jadi, santai aja" Sasuke memandang kearah luar, dimana mobil dan motor berlalu lalang.

Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, "partnermu.. dari mana saja?".

"Ada yang kenal lewat media sosial, ada yang langsung dari real life. Bertemu, ngobrol, ngajak.. banyak".

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. "Banyak ngobrolnya, maksudku".

Mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti, Naruto meneruskan pertanyaannya. "Oh ya, kau yakin? Bisa saja kan mereka partnernya bukan cuma kau dan partnernya itu seorang yg super active dan berpotensi?".

"Ya, maka dari itu aku selalu bertanya sejarah mereka main".

"Oh, di hotel?"

"Kadang di hotel, kadang di rumah mereka. Tergantung keadaan".

Entah mengapa Naruto merasa tak perlu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Ada yang mengajak berhubungan serius?".

"Beberapa". Sasuke menyesap kopinya.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menanggapinya" lanjut Sasuke sesaat setelah menyesap kopi.

"Pernah mencoba berhenti?" Naruto mencoba menyamankan posisinya.

"Aku sedang berhenti".

"Kenapa?"

" _Heartbreak"._

Naruto sedikit terkejut, "aku minta maaf, kalau aku boleh tau?"

" _We loved each other selfishly, and it became wrong.. it became a part where i hurt her a lot.. and things happen like that"_ Sasuke tampak tak berminat.

Naruto lantas mengalihkan pertanyaannya, "kenapa tertarik?"

"Ingin".

"Pernah menyesal setelah melakukan itu?"

"Pernah. Kalau tidak enak, kalau partnernya macem-macem, dan sebagainya. Tapi sisanya sih tidak ada". Kopi Sasuke telah habis, ia berniat untuk memesan kembali. Sasuke mengangkat tangan, memanggil pelayan.

Naruto memiringkan kepala, "ada juga yang tidak enak ya".

"Ya, kalau partnernya tidak bisa atau mainnya tidak enak".

"Pernah menyesal karna telah masuk dalam dunia seperti itu?". Naruto juga ikut memesan, kali ini satu _orange juice._ Kerongkongannya sedikit kering.

"Kadang. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri juga kalau itu enak. Pernah stop tapi tidak bisa lama. Jadi jalanin saja, sampe benar-benar bisa dan tidak mau lagi".

Naruto terdiam. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, sampai pesanan mereka datang.

"Dalam sebulan, bisa berapa kali?" Naruto kembali membuka suara.

"Dulu bisa setiap minggu, tapi sekarang sudah satu bulan ini tidak pernah" Sasuke menyesap kopinya.

Naruto memainkan sedotan di jusnya, "kenapa?"

"Heartbreak. And, entahlah, tidak nafsu. Padahal walaupun heartbreak, selain dia beberapa ngajak, aku tidak mau".

Naruto meninum jusnya, membuat kerongkongannya terasa lebih basah.

"Setiap kali heartbreak, seperti itu?"

"Tidak seperti itu. This is my real life relationship for almost a year. Jadi, for almost a year itu pun sama dia terus".

"Ada yang dibayar?"

"Only my first time".

"Pernah ada yang sampe hamil?" Naruto bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak, aku selalu bisa mengontrol diri".

Mereka sama-sama meminum minuman masing-masing. "Pernah ada yang memberi first time mereka padamu?"

"3 orang".

Naruto memandang keluar. Suasana semakin gelap. "Apa kau pernah mencobanya dengan pria?"

"Aku sedikit bisex, tapi untuk melakukan sex, tidak. Hanya sebatas pelukan". Sasuke kemudia menatap Naruto, mengirimnkan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Ya, Naruto merasa jika Sasuke menatapnya. Tapi, Naruto tak ingin membalas tatapan Sasuke, biarlah ia tetap memandang jalanan.

"Boleh aku bertanya padamu?" Sasuke membuka suara.

"Ya?" Naruto sedikit memainkan poninya yang menutupi mata.

"Apa kau tertarik.. melakukannyaㅡ".

"Apa?"

"ㅡdenganku?"

TBC!

Hello~! Setelah menghilang lama, akhirnya Ae balik membawa ff baru~ maaf, " **Heart to Heart** " belum bisa Ae lanjutkan karena tiba-tiba Ae kehilangan ide dan mood untuk menulis.

Oh ya, Ae mau cerita sedikit tentang ff " **Chit-Chat** " ini.

Ff ini Ae buat atas rekomendasi dari **EveusDeNymph.** Ini adalah kisah nyata yang Ae alamin, walaupun jalan ceritanya tidak sama, tapi obrolan-obrolan Sasuke dan Naruto itu benar-benar terjadi, kecuali bagian perkenalan dan bagian terakhir.

Oh ya, Ae adalah seorang roleplayer, dan berminat untuk menjadi rp anime yang sering melakukan plotting. Ada kah dari kalian yang mau mengajarkan Ae?

Jangan lupa meninggalkan review. Terima kasih.


End file.
